


Morguna and Meanie

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Natasha and Nebula babysit a toddler-aged Morgan at the Avengers facility.





	Morguna and Meanie

“Alright Morgan, one more time.” said Natasha, sitting crosslegged on the floor across from her goddaughter. “Say ‘Nebula’.”

“Meanie!” exclaimed Morgan delightedly, pointing to her favorite aunt, who was sitting at the table, hand over her face in exasperation.

“She’s hopeless.” said Natasha with a wry grin towards Nebula.

“I swear, Stark taught her that on purpose.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him.” Natasha replied, picking the toddler up and setting her in a high chair.

She sat next to Nebula and playfully nudged her shoulder.

“Don’t take it personal. When Lila was still learning to talk I was “Auntie Brat.”

Nebula laughed despite herself, reaching over to offer Morgan a container of dry cereal.

“I’m glad you could come down for a bit.” Nat said, leaning back in her chair. “It gets so quiet around here when it’s just Bruce and I.”

“Thank you, for letting me stay. Being with you all it…it almost feels like I have a family again.” Nebula replied, her expression unreadable.

Nat smiled sadly, genially squeezing Nebula’s metal hand. “I know what you mean.”

Suddenly, the front door to the Avengers facility swung open to reveal Tony Stark.

“Evening, ladies.” he called with a wide smile.

“Dada!” Morgan called, reaching her arms out towards her father.

“Morgoona!” Tony replied, mirroring the toddler’s excitement as he scooped her up and peppered her face with kisses.

“Was she good for you guys?” he asked, propping her up on his hip.

“Oh, she was great.”

“A little angel.” said Nebula, raising her eyebrows slightly and biting her cheek.

“Good!” Tony said, going over to pick up Morgan’s diaper bag. “Well, thanks for watching her, I really -“

“She called me Meanie!” Nebula interrupted, causing Nat and Tony to stare at her.

“Meanie!” Morgan repeated gleefully, pointing at her aunt. (Who was now burying her head in her hands.)

“Did she?” Tony asked, faking a gasp. “I-I have no idea why she would do such a thing…”

“Cut the crap, Stark.” Nat said with a smirk.

Tony raised his free hand innocently.

“Alright, look. Morgan, who’s that?”

“Meanie!”

“No, it’s your Aunt Nebula.”

“Neblar!”

Nebula repressed a smile as she looked up at her niece warmly.

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
